


Numb

by Hopiewanie96



Category: 3racha - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), bangchan - Fandom, skz - Fandom
Genre: #3racha, #StrayKids, #chan, #han, #hanjisung, Bangchan - Freeform, Gen, Seochangbin, hanjisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopiewanie96/pseuds/Hopiewanie96
Summary: That's it. We eventually go numb as we can't break a heart that already broken.Sorry, it just i don't know how exactly to do tmthe summary as it was just a one shot fanfiction





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. We eventually go numb as we can't break a heart that already broken.

Chan sigh as he looking at his surrounding. Every students from JYP Highs looking at Chan who is on his way to his class.  
"Hi, loser. How's your life? Disappointed as always? Or maybe worse? Hahaha." Said one of the student. Chan looking at that said student.  
'Ahh~~ he's again. Seo Changbin. What does he want from me duhh." Wondered Chan.  
"Why do you looking at me like that? You are those one that took the sleeping pill every night doesn't it? A loser who can't sleep at night can't even look at people properly. You are rude glaring at people like that don't you know that?" Said Changbin sarcastically. Chan's face going blank.  
'How did he know I take sleeping pill?' Murmured Chan. 'Is this the reason everyone looking at me weirdly?' Chan watching at every student who is around the school's corridor deeply.  
"Wonder how I know?" Guessed Changbin.  
"Yeah. How do you know?" Asked Chan.  
"Well... I was there when you bought it yesterday." Answered Changbin.  
"And you tell everyone?" Asked Chan curiously.  
"Guess... Yeah. It's our precious Chan's little secret. Our Bang Chan." Answered Changbin sarcastically. Chan sigh again. He eyeing every student in the corridor.  
"Chan hyung." Someone greeted Chan. Chan then turned around to look at that someone.  
"Han-ah." Chan greeted back. He smiling, same goes to Han.  
"Chan hyung. It's okay. I'm here with you. You don't have to worry. Your one and only Han here will be with you by your side, so how about you tell them all about who is the real Bang Chan are?" Han suggested. He held Chan's shoulder tightly while smiling. Chan staring at Han and a smile engraved on his face.  
"Your right Han. I should tell them." Chan agreed.  
"Should tell us what Chan?" Interrupted Changbin. Chan then looking at Changbin.  
"Yeah.. I should tell you guys that... Uhem.." Chan bluffed. "Attention to all of you who are my attention seeker. I am Bang Chan, your super star of a day. I don't know why you guys like to look at me. I don't know what do you guys want from me, I don't know what you guys heard about me and yeah, like all of you had been informed, I am, yes I am taking sleeping pill almost every night that's because I am an insomniacs. I always had negative thinking all because of you guys. All of you are the reason I'm overthinking every night. You guys looking at me like I'm a mad man, like I am crazy. All of you judging me like I owed you. Now, let me tell you. I don't freaking care about what ever the fuck you guys heard about me. And I hate your attention." Shouted Chan from across the corridor. Changbin and all of the students at the corridor was shocked by Chan's attitude.  
"Woah... Chill dude." Said Changbin.  
"Shut up, Changbin. Among all of this people you are the worst. Never have I ever thought that we were once a bestie." Yelling Chan. He glared at Changbin. Chan grabbed his fist until his knuckle turn white.  
"You did great job, hyung." Han complimented beside Chan. He patted Chan's hair softly.  
"Thank you Han." Said Chan. For the first time in Chan's life since he entered High School, he was relieved to release everything he had been felt. Changbin who was staring at Chan, sigh heavily.  
"Chan... I guess I need to ask you this." Said Changbin seriously.  
"What?" Asked Chan a little bit harsh.  
"Who are you talking to? Who is Han?" Asked Changbin. He looking at Chan seriously and a little bit worried. Chan blurred for a moment.  
"Huh? What nonsense are you talking about? It's Han Jisung. This guy beside me." Said Chan while pointed at Han. Changbin walks towards Chan and hugs him tight.  
"No Chan. There is nobody there. Nobody. That 'Han''s of yours never exist." Changbin said, hugging Chan closely.  
"Huh? Are you saying I'm hallucinating? You are nonsense. He's just right by my.....side" Chan rolls his eyes to his side to look at Han, but Han had already gone.  
"Chan, you always talk to yourself, Chan. And you always talk to someone called Han. That's why people keep staring at you. You even mistook me as Han as you actually told me you were taking sleeping pills because you had a problem sleeping at night. You sometimes take your pil more that the presciption said which I think makes you hallucinate. And that Han Jisung is actually never even exist. People look at you not because they wholely judging you, but also because they concern about you. Chan.... There is no Han Jisung in this school. None. You've been talking to yourself all this time." Said Changbin.  
Chan speechless. He looks at Changbin and then he looks at everyone in the school's corridor. That was this time when Chan realized it, that the people who looked at him were not judging him instead worried and concerned about him. From a far, he saw Han looking at him with a sweet smile plastered on his face.  
"Changbin is right, hyung. I am your imaginary friend that you create every night because you can't sleep. Now, you know, there is people who concern about you, care about you. I guess you don't need me anymore, Chan hyung. Have a nice day, hyung. Grab those real hug. You need it." Said Han from a far. Han slowly disappears from Chan's eyes. Chan is starting to feel numb. He knelt down. Without realizing it, his tears flowed down. Changbin follow suit. He hug Chan tightly.  
"Chan, I'm sorry. I know you are not okay. And I as your friend I should be with you. I'm sorry I had been distancing myself from you. I apologize for being cold to you. I... I'm sorry Chan. If I just didn't leave you when you need me the most, all of this must had not been happening. I'm sorry. Now, you don't have to worry, I'll always be with you. I promise. If you need it, we can together create Han Jisung as our own imaginary friend. I'll promise, Chan. I'll never leave you again. Please. Give me one more chance." Ask Changbin while hugging Chan closely. Chan staring at Changbin.  
"Promise?" Ask Chan. He take out his pinky fingers.  
"Yes. I promise." Answer Changbin. They both made a pinky promise.  
"Thank you Changbin." Say Chan. He hug Changbin back. Then, they both stand up.  
"Well ... I guess I should be the one thanks you for giving me a chance." Said Changbin shyly. They both stopped hugging each other.  
"Han said I should grab those hug, so I guess he would like me to give you a chance." Say Chan honestly. Changbin looking at Chan whose smiling sweetly.  
"You always smile when you talk about Han or talk to him. Han must be a really great imaginary friend." Said Changbin.  
"He is. He always makes a joke. He always says nonsense things." Admitted Chan. He smiles sweetly.  
"Chan hyung..." Called Changbin. Chan was quiet for a moment. He hasn't heard Changbin calling him hyung in a long time.  
"Yes."  
"Actually, Han also came to me. I know about you from him. He came in my dream. He talk about you and your sleep deprivation. About your anxiety. And he want me to comeback to you. He was the one who make me realized of how bad I was as someone who was once your best friend, Chan hyung. Han. Han Jisung told me that. That's why I said that you really make a great imaginary friend." Told Changbin honestly. Chan speechless.  
"Do you see Han?" Ask Chan.  
"No. I don't see him like how you see him, i saw him in my dream. He always come to my dreams hoping for me to fulfill his role as your real friend, Chan hyung. Han is like you. Exactly like you hyung, you are great and wonderful you know. You fight for your life and you survive. You had going through many things and you survive. Chan hyung... Keep living and smile. Yeah, please keep smiling like when you are with Han. Because there are many people who want to see that smile. So... Smile kay. Han Jisung also want to see that smile. So please." Said Changbin honestly. Chan listens carefully.  
"Changbin's right Chan. We all here want to see you smile. So keep smiling." Interrupted Woojin who is a good friend of Changbin. Chan looks at Woojin and all the other students who had been watching both of them in the corridor.  
"Woojin, you ... Did you guys really mean this?" Chan asked.  
"Yeah, Chan. It's not just Han who want to keep you smile, it's all of us too." Answer Woojin. All the students nodded in agreement with Woojin's words.  
"Thanks. Thank you everyone. Thank you." Said Chan. He's smiling brightly.

'Han... If you are still around here.. I don't want you to go. I still want you to be with me but I guess, it's time i realise that, my life is not numb and corrupt anymore. Thank you Han for stay by my side this entire time. I love you. Thank you. You will always stay in my mind and my heart as my true friend, Han Jisung. Now, my heart not going numb anymore.' Chan said by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> 1577 words.
> 
> A/n:- so, i will do some storytelling here on why me out of sudden make this fanfic.
> 
> The title:- Numb
> 
> Today, 01/09/2019, In around 5.30 a.m, i listen to numb from rihanna ft eminem. Fyi, i had insomnia, so every night i will listen to music in around 4.00 to 6.00 a.m. then from there an idea pop up. It's from this song. So i recommend for you guys to listen to the song too.
> 
> The character:-
> 
> Okay, i had been craving to do some skz fanfic and it seem that this story kind of fit with Chan., Changbin and Han. And I am one of their fan. My bias is Han and Leeknow. So that's how i choose the character of this fanfic.
> 
> The storyline:-
> 
> Actually, it just a random idea that pop up in my crack head brain. Since i can't sleep so I decided to do some writting there. I write this in around 7.00 a.m this morning (01/09/19). This is my 1st time writing one shot fanfiction.
> 
> That's all from me. Peace yoo..
> 
> Oh ya, 3racha also do vlive today. And today also Jeon Jungkook birthday. Waa.. Happy birthday jungkook.
> 
> Orait... Adios.


End file.
